X Men: Trial By Death
by Cycos
Summary: A time of peace has settle over the X-Men. Now, a new villian has come to destroy it all. How will the X-Men deal with this new foe? Kurt and Kitty fanfic, Chapter 2 up
1. Man Made God Send

CHAPTER 1: Man Made God Send  
  
What can you call true love? Is there such a thing? Mankind was created by the powerful hand of God and sent to Earth as just another adaptive animal. Back then, it was a fight to the finish day in and day out. Then evolution kicked in and sent every primal human into a state of enlightenment, causing them to shine with intelligence, craft, and, for the first time, evil. Today it's even worse. Evil has taken hold of this entire damned planet, causing every being who ever came to life on this sphere of life to lust, age, and die. However, it is said that from the chaos must come a hero - or in my case, a band.  
  
April 29th  
  
It was early dawn and many of the high school students should have gotten up by now, like good little boys and girls listening to mommy and daddy. But, this is reality, not some phony 1930's flick where Hell is a myth and God is your next-door neighbor.  
  
"Kurt! Wake up! You're going to be late! It's 6:45!" The noisy girl was practically throwing the bed over. Her foot was as powerful as a ram and as graceful as a bird: Oh yeah, she wasn't one to be taken lightly.  
  
"Kurt! I'm not going to cover for you this time!" Sound's like she's been doing for a good long time now. I remember how my brothers and sisters used to do that, not because they cared but because they had to.  
  
"Kurt! This is the last time! I'm not going to call you again!" I bet.  
  
At this point I could tell she was just plain pissed: She literally flung the bed over, throwing the little blue boy over to the side and off the bed like some rusted up paper weight at some CEO's desk. That definitely woke the guy up.  
  
"Hey, Kitty! Easy with the alarms will you? It's not like I can ever be late, remember? Poof poof!" The boy was cheery from the start, a good sign of a well-prepared person - thought out, careful, and precise. Either that or he was just showing off: his body was vanishing and reappearing within the room - I never liked people with big mouths.  
  
It was interesting to see a high school again: I haven't been to one since 1976. It was supposedly a place where children learn and prepare for better life ahead. But to some, it's just a place to buy and sell drugs, find some sex to pass the time, or just plain screw things up. My last day of high school was one Hell of a ride. Guess it was my fault: I played the Devil.  
  
Kurt was roaming in the hallways walking with some hunk named Scott - looks like he was a real ladies' man. I have to admit those red shades made him look really slick. The blue boy was annoying just to look at. It's amazing how those people could handle someone like him. I don't know, everyone's a sinner to me - or at least that's how everyone always ends up.  
  
"So, who you going to take to the dance? Jean, right? Am I right? Huh? Huh?" Kurt's voice was full of curiosity. Thank God he wasn't a cat. But that Katherine sure had a name of one.  
  
Lunch time, where even the dumbest students can seem like geniuses here. Many of the girls gather at different tables and categorize themselves by popularity like a fly choosing which bowl of soup to fly into. Damned snobs.  
  
"So, Kitty. Did Lance ask you yet? You know, about the whole dance thing. Did he?" The tone in this guy was very subtle; not at all like this morning. If I didn't know any better, Kurt had plans of his own involving Kitty.  
  
"I did. But I turned him down" She made little to know eye contact and her facial expression was a cold as winter. I could tell that it felt like a .45 caliber loaded with a silver bullet aimed at Kurt's heart: poor guy.  
  
"But why? I thought you two were a couple?" The fuzzy kid seemed bent just by saying it. Wonder what happened when he first heard the news from someone's lips, or, better yet, from Kitty's lips herself: the emotion must have been dreadful.  
  
"Not really. He's just too out of control, you know? I'm afraid he'll end up hurting me one day" Her tone was very glum and quite sincere. Whoever Lance was, he sounded like a man I could use.  
  
"Oh. Well, hey there's always more fish in the sea, right? Or more cows on the farm?" The kid was kind enough to try. I don't know about Kitty, but I liked it.  
  
"Thanks, Kurt" Looks like she did too. "Say, Kurt? You going to the dance with anyone?" Turn of the table, blue boy.  
  
"Me? Well, not really no. Why?" His voice was shaky and his smile was wrinkled. This boy definitely had the hots for Kitty.  
  
I didn't get much after that but it was easy to tell where this was going. The dance was just a lame gathering the school did to lower the morale of all the students and forcing their minds to forget about any mistakes the school ever made. I never went to one because I hated them. All those gatherings ever did was warp the minds of poor, oblivious children and force them to submit to the even more twisted wiles of society. I've been stabbed enough times to know what the hell's the difference between a knife and a rose. And it was time for me to show the rest of the world the difference. Who am I? I'm your new father. 


	2. All Play and No Work makes Jack a Dull B...

NOTE: Thank you for the two people who reviewed my work so quickly. I'm glad to know that people out there enjoy my work. Oh, this is also for some time to kill. But, I'd be impressed if you can identify some of the literary devices I've used  
  
Chapter 2: All Play and No Work makes Jack a Dull Boy  
  
It was once said, "Do unto others as you would like done unto you." You know what? Screw that. Name one person in this Godforsaken world who abides by the rules and commandments written by our Holy Father? Evil is the essence of our world and power is the seed of the throbbing hard-on that stays up on this world's soul. Such is our nature as man. As for me, I remember the sins I've taken and know how to purge them. I am now in peace with God. I am pure. So shall the rest of the world be.  
  
May 26th  
  
It was a warm spring day and the sun was shining brightly. There wasn't anything special happening that day and the skies were just sitting like a lazy cat by a windowsill. Just a common day in town with all the hustle and bustle of the hate-filled, spring city. Spring was a time for puppy love, and Kurt and Kitty were something of rabid bunnies.  
  
The two lovebirds were at the park and strolling along the asphalt, holding hands all the while like how lovers should be. Their smiles were both quite clear and complete. They were both just a half of a puzzle waiting to find each other, kind of the perfect match. It seemed like no clouds hovered above them, no tree loomed over their path, and no obstacle stood in their way: God had his eye on them. Circles had formed around them: The clouds, cloudy everywhere else, formed a small gaping hole for the sun to shine on them and the birds circled around almost in a holistic dance of angels. The only thing missing were the holy chimes, bells, and voices of the heavenly choir.  
  
"So, Kitty." He was stuttering as if some kind of cutthroat was keeping him in a death hold. "You want to do something after class tomorrow?" Let's just hope his soul can speak rather than his hard-on.  
  
"Of course." It'd be a shame if such a delicate girl should suffer such a horrible sin. Virginity was the gift of our God and modesty is its wrapping paper, a temptation to many sins within men of this evil era. "What did you have in mind?" I hope nothing I had.  
  
"Well, the carnival is in town. I was kind of hoping you'd ride the Ferris wheel with me?" Well, I'll be damned. The boy has a spirit past his erection. "I was wondering, since last year we didn't do anything, if you and I could just enjoy ourselves."  
  
The girl was smiling that of sweet chocolates and red strawberries. Her arms lapped around Kurt's biceps tighter and she nuzzled into him for love. "I'd be glad to, sweetie." Her rosy red cheeks stood out and blossomed into the blue sky with a gentle twist of grace, dexterity, and agility. Wish I could say the same for Kurt: damned blue fur.  
  
It was now quiet as the sounds of the crickets. I wasn't used to the sound of gentle peace, relaxation, and privacy. I grew with the sounds of hate, lust, avarice, and sin around me. This place was just too damned creepy. The Xavier mansion was all lit up with people cheering happily inside. Scoundrels: They could be making this world a better place but instead they lounge about and use up their valuable time doing nothing.  
  
They say the colors red and blue mix quite well together. I'm sure they do, the feel of a warm fire crackling over open, burning wood sounded pleasing to the ear during cold nights in winter-dead places. The Xavier Institute was caught ablaze in the middle of the night: each wooden board was quickly yanked down by the fire and set to burn like the rest. No one died, each pathetic soul managed to squeeze out like sands from my hand. However, the mansion itself was totally destroyed, even the cellars below the floors were severely damaged to a level beyond repairs. The sound of sheer flames didn't just crackle, but exploded each time. The sounds of peace surveying the land was music.  
  
Kurt and Kitty just got news of the burning. They ran back home and stood along side the rest of the X-men and watched helplessly as the massive hunk of wood fell to the ground and its metal foundation melt into nothing more than a puddle of silver. Tears were shed, faces squelched, and sins were said. As I watched the fires rise to the heavens, a message was conveyed to me. It was clear that this was no accident. A sinner must be punished before the sin grows, infests, and controls the minds of other innocent children. Nothing was meant to be as evil as it is now. We must strive for purity, just, and salvation. Who burned down this building? That's easy: your father did. 


End file.
